Al Límite
by BlueSchxtten
Summary: Seis divertidas semanas con un punto final... ¿Aprenderán un par de jóvenes a frenar su comportamiento rebelde cuando se les regañe? O para desgracia de Sasuke Uchiha ¿será tarde ara salvar a Naruto Namikaze de las temidas garras oscuras del vicio y así dejar de vivir...'Al límite? Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto Contiene lemon y lenguaje obsceno. Leve SasuSaku al final.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen :c son completamente de Kishimoto-sensei, yo sólo los uso para mis zukulenthos fines xD

El fanfic tendrá 7 capítulos incluído el epílogo.

Disfrútenlo~

 **:::**

Se removió con pereza en la comodidad de la cama, sus párpados se negaban rotundamente a mostrar ese par de ojos de un hermoso color zafiro que poseía, sentía su cuerpo agarrotado; ¿y cómo no iba a sentirlo así? Si la golpiza que le proporcionó su padre la noche de ayer fue tremenda, casi al punto de presionar a su angustiada madre a llamar a la policía para evitar que su esposo le rompiese la nariz a su propio hijo.

Y es que era con justa razón, es decir, al honorable gobernador de Konoha no le gustaría que su único hijo salga en las primeras planas de periódicos sensacionalistas que sólo perseguían al joven para ver a qué antro iba a parar los fines de semana, a quién golpeaba inconsciente por el alcohol albergado en sus venas, a qué chica le pedía hacer una felación, en qué hotel barato amanecía y con quién.

Lo cierto era que a Naruto no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, y varias veces su madre lo ha llamado un "mal hijo", porque a su corta edad de 20 años no se daba cuenta de que con sus actos de joven farrero empedernido, ponía en peligro la estabilidad de su familia y su posición privilegiada en el territorio político de Japón.

Además que su padre era un hombre correcto, amoroso con su familia, honesto y...excelente padre.

Vale, esa es una combinación algo extraña porque es de cultura general, el saber que ningún político en este mundo es honrado y trabaja duro para acatar las responsabilidades asignadas en su profesión y cargo. Sin embargo, el señor Minato Namikaze era uno de los pocos que se libraban de ser llamados "corruptos", pero por los actos rebeldes de su hijo, su carrera y puesto corrían un serio peligro.

Cuando se hubo levantado de la cama, se desnudó y fue directo a la ducha para intentar sacar el fuerte olor a ebrio vagabundo que cargaba consigo, se dio una ducha caliente para relajar los músculos tensados y adoloridos de su cuerpo por la golpiza de ayer; estuvo ahí meditando un buen rato...hasta que no pudo más y se sentó en la ducha encogiendo sus largas piernas y llorando en silencio mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás; el agua de la ducha apaciguaba los sonoros sollozos angustiados que salían de su boca y de lo más profundo de su alma atormentada, pensando inocentemente que así trataría de ahogar un sentimiento de vacío y soledad con el cual vivía desde que tiene memoria, sobreviviendo todos estos años en una casa, más bien una mansión, llena de gente que siempre mantenía un tortuoso silencio sepulcral con el niño Naruto, ya que solamente era la servidumbre y se les había restringido hablar con los amos, cosa que a Naruto le pareció algo ridículo.

Salió de la ducha como nuevo, su rostro y pose encantadora que tenía naturalmente reflejaba ese típico aire de niño mimado, aunque no se sentía superior a alguien, y eso, tal vez, lo habrá heredado de su padre, ya que su madre no permitía que cualquier persona de clase inferior se le acerque ni mucho menos trate de socializar con él.

Buscaba entre sus abarrotados cajones el atuendo que usaría hoy, llevaba apenas el bóxer puesto mientras seguía en su tarea dentro de su desordenado armario, cuando de repente se vio interrumpido.

—Joven Naruto, disculpe que lo moleste —hubo una pausa por parte de aquella persona quien no tuvo más remedio que apartar su asustada mirada del muchacho —pe-ro s-su madre de-sea ver-verlo en el comedor —balbuceó aquella inocente chica.

—De acuerdo, dile que en un momento bajo —respondió fresco y despreocupado mientras la muchacha asentía numerables veces y cerraba la puerta.

Y es que la chica se convirtió en un manojo de nervios al ver al niño de la casa semidesnudo y le creció un deseo por ver más de su cuerpo, pero enseguida alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, ya que ni de chiste el joven Naruto se fijaría en una chica como ella, puesto que era de 'la servidumbre.

—Buenas tardes cielo, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó su madre con tono preocupado. Miró de reojo cómo Naruto entraba a la estancia y trataba de acomodarse en la silla del gran comedor familiar para poder ingerir su 'desayuno' e hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando lo vio bufar al colocar su trasero en el mullido mueble.

— ¿Adolorido? Eso creo, buenas tardes madre —contestó el joven lanzando un sonoro bostezo, esperó a que Hinata coloque el surtido almuerzo en la mesa para empezar a devorar los deliciosos alimentos que calmarían su creciente apetito.

Su madre le extendió un analgésico para la resaca y obligó a su hijo que se la tomase con un solo sorbo de jugo de naranja. Se dispuso a comer como león hambriento ya que la anterior noche su padre no le perdonó el haber llegado en semejante estado etílico y con miles de reporteros detrás de él como si fuese una especie de perro con cara de mono o como si tuviese una cabeza adicional y quisieran hacerle una entrevista exclusiva.

Y, ante el desagradable recuerdo de haberse caído de borracho encima de las adoradas violetas de su madre que el jardín perfectamente cuidado albergaba, sumándole a que su padre acudió furioso a socorrerlo junto a su guardaespaldas tratando de sacarle encima a los periodistas, se comió de un solo bocado una buena porción de puré de patata con champiñones que la sirvienta le hubo servido antes.

—¡Buenas tardes, familia! —saludó Minato Namikaze en tono eufórico que más bien parecía sarcasmo, entrando a la estancia donde se hallaban su esposa y su hijo. Le dio un corto beso a la señora Kushina en los labios y le palmeó el hombro a su hijo, quien levantó la cabeza ante el gesto de su padre —sí, sí. Sé lo que me vas a decir hijo, pero me siento un poco culpable por haberte golpeado de esa forma ayer. No me controlé porque fue la primera vez que llegas a casa con el montón de reporteros detrás de ti como moscas a la miel, es más, mira esto —le dijo un tanto enfadado mientras le extendía un montón de periódicos para que su hijo los lea.

Naruto hizo un gesto desagradable mientras hojeaba sin importancia los periódicos; los encabezados eran terribles:

 _"Naruto Namikaze derrocha los impuestos de Konoha"_

 _"Namikaze: ¿el dinero se hizo para beber, o para ayudar a la gente?"_

 _"Mientras el niño de los Namikaze bebe, los niños de Konoha trabajan"._

Esos eran unos encabezados sensacionalistas espantosos, no tenía nada que ver con la realidad ya que Minato administraba perfectamente los impuestos y el dinero de su gobernación.

El joven se levantó de la mesa aún con la cabeza gacha, y desafiando a sus padres quienes lo miraban con la esperanza de que de sus labios saliera un _"prometo no volver a hacerlo"_ , les dijo:

—Está bien padre, te perdono por la golpiza de ayer. Hoy no voy a la universidad, voy a pasar un rato por ahí. Adiós —gritó desde la entrada de la casa, y antes de que sus atónitos padres reaccionaran para quitarle las llaves del coche a tiempo, ya se escuchaba el chirrido de las llantas del elegante Mercedes Benz que manejaba el chico, alejándose calle arriba para salir de la gran mansión Namikaze.

Mientras iba manejando, iba pensando en cómo matar el tiempo hasta que den las 18:30, el plan del chico era pasar follando en un cabaret exclusivo, perdiéndose en una orgía desenfrenada, pero optó por pasearse en el centro comercial de la gran ciudad de Konoha.

* * *

—¡Namikaze! Pasa, bastardo marica —saludó en tono de broma Kabuto Yakushi, su "amigo" de la universidad. Mientras entraba, esquivó con habilidad increíble una lámpara que volaba a la cabeza de otro chico que estaba adelante suyo y por suerte no le llegó, la música retumbaba en las ventanas que parecían que se iban a romper cuando sonaba el bajo de la música rock.

Ya eran las 19:00 pm, los elegantes coches de los niños más ricos que asistían a la fiesta de Kabuto ya empezaban a llegar y se estacionaban a lo largo de la calle para poder entrar a divertirse, los jóvenes ya empezaban a ligar entre ellos y no importaba si tenían pareja o no, y lo bueno de la casa de Kabuto era que la única regla establecida decía: _"lo que pasa en las entrañas de la casa de Kabuto, se queda en las entrañas de la casa de Kabuto"_ , la cual era considerada "La Vegas de Konoha, la mini ciudad del pecado".

Naruto trataba de entrar en onda con aquel polvo blanco que todo el mundo aspiraba por la nariz, le pasó un par de billetes de alto valor a Kabuto, quien enseguida sacó de su caja fuerte un pequeño paquete que contenía el pase a la felicidad momentánea. Fue al cuarto de baño con el paquete en mano para que nadie se pelee por quitárselo, lo abrió con desesperación y cuando lo hubo extendido en el lavamanos de fino mármol, sacó su tarjeta de crédito preferida para alinear el polvo en una fina línea y lo aspiró, empezando a ver un arcoiris que se desvanecía entre el humo de los cigarros de un par de enanos en medio de un bosque rosa.

Salió del baño y con la mirada afilada, buscó a la que sería su primera presa de la cabo de unos minutos ya estaba devorando la boca a una hermosa pelirroja que tenía los labios dulces como las fresas. La chica quedó tan extasiada con la habilidad del muchacho para besar, que no supo a qué momento la había dejado sola en el sillón para ir detrás de una rubia. Se encogió de hombros resignada y fue a colarse entre la avalancha de gente que saltaba alegremente porque ni modo, así funcionaban los ratos calientes de aquellos chicos ricos.

Naruto iba con un vaso de vodka de maracuyá en la mano derecha y con la izquierda sostenía la cabeza de la rubia que tenía en frente, profundizando el fogoso beso que se estaban dando mutuamente, finalmente la soltó, le guiñó el ojo derecho y fue a buscar una mesa desocupada para poder recuperar el aliento tras besar a más de 10 chicas en menos de 5 minutos. ¡Wow! Todo un récord.

Llegó a un elegante sofá de cuero blanco ubicado en la esquina donde se encontraba un muchacho con el cabello corto y de color azabache, y observó fascinado cómo el chico fornido le daba placer a una delgada morena con apenas respirar en su lóbulo, así que, movido por el morbo y la curiosidad que la situación le provocaba, se movió un poco para ver con más claridad y vio cómo el chico masajeaba el centro de la muchacha con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda le estimulaba los pechos con necesidad acumulada.

Oh no, maldita sea. Esa escena pudo con él, ya que tenía una dolorosa erección debajo de su pantalón negro importado; deseaba con toda su alma ser tocado de esa manera.

 _Y no precisamente por la chica que jadeaba debajo del guapo azabache..._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola!Soy nueva en Fanfiction, no sé, me animé a publicar aquí mis historias que también podrán encontrarlas en Wattpad con mi mismo nombre de usuario :D

Me encantaría saber qué les parece esta historia nueva, gracias por leer (?


End file.
